Hidden In Plain Sight
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Sometimes, the strongest feelings, are the ones hidden from the view of others, and only known about by those who share them. This is one relationship no-one suspected was there but the most unlikely person, Hakuryu the dragon. Rated for Sanzo's mouth


Lucy: This is just something………………

Lirin: Little Lirin Disclaimer!!!!!!!! Lucy still doesn't own us.

XxX

Hidden In Plain Sight

XxX

"Gojyo, have you noticed anything strange lately with Goku's attitude?" Hakkai asked his red-haired lover.

"A little. He's been acting odd ever since…oh no."

"Gojyo?"

"What if…what if he's acting like this because of…us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think…the monkey's…in love…" Gojyo said his eyes widening at his revelation.

"With who? One of…oh." Hakkai said realization striking.

"Sanzo." They both said quietly, looking over to the saru who was sitting by the river, his knees drawn up to his chin..

"You really think so Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes. I do. I think he loves the monk more than he lets on." Gojyo said his eyes wandering from the sitting heretic to the smoking priest.

"Hm…you may possibly be right Gojyo. What do you think Hakuryu?" Hakkai asked looking at the small white dragon perched on his shoulder.

The dragon chirped a small 'KYU' happily in return before flying over to land on Goku's head.

"KYU!" he chirped.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Hakuryu! What brings you over here hm? Hakkai is still over…don't they look so good together Hakuryu?" Goku asked the small dragon, removing him from his perch on his hair and cradling the small dragon in his arms against his chest, watching the two.

"Kyu." Hakuryu chirped nodding once.

Goku looked away from the talking two, his eyes downcast.

Hakuryu nudged the heretics cheek with his head and felt tears.

The small dragon licked the heretics cheek and tucked his head under the brunettes chin mewling softly.

"Thanks Hakuryu." Goku muttered softly.

Gojyo and Hakkai looked over at Goku with a worried expression.

"Monkey, come here." Sanzo called from his place near a tree.

Hakuryu looked between Goku and Sanzo before flittering back over to Hakkai to perch on his shoulder once more.

"Yeah Sanzo?" Goku asked approaching the monk.

"I need to talk to you." Sanzo repied standing up, beckoning for the heretic to follow him.

Goku looked back to Hakuryu and the small dragon nodded once as he turned to follow the monk.

After getting a good distance away Sanzo sighed heavily and turned to face Goku.

"Look, I'm…sorry for how…I've been acting. You know me., I'm not a public affection type. I'm sorry I'm not treating you right. Why don't you find some one else? Who could give you the proper affection."

"Sanzo, I don't want anyone else. I'm okay, really." Goku tried to lie.

"Bakazaru, don't lie to me. I've known you for six years. Just tell me what wrong. I'm not going to judge you. Just tell me." Sanzo repied.

"It just hurts. You never pay attention to me unless we're alone. It's…it's almost like I'm nothing." Goku said trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Goku. You deserve better." Sanzo said approaching Goku with caution.

"You know what?" Goku said after sudden silence.

"I don't care." He clarified making Sanzo nervous thinking what the heretic didn't care about.

"Huh?" was his ever intelligent reply.

"Stupid. I don't care whether or not you're sorry." Goku stated.

Sanzo rolled his eyes trying to act like he didn't care and turned away.

Goku jumped onto the older man's back, latching onto him.

"I don't care how sorry you are, because I know how much you love me. That's all I can truly ask for form you." Sanzo smiled warmly and openly at the brunette hanging on his shoulders before unlocking the arms around his throat and turning to press a chaste but loving kiss to the brunette's lips.

"Yes. I do love you, but I'm sorry if it seems like i don't." The blonde priest said quietly, looking away.

"Don't look away from me. I'm alright. It's just, I never really believed you loved me, you'd never told me before now. But I know you do. So even if you ignore me, I'll still know how you feel." Goku said happily turning Sanzo's face to his.

"I. Love. You Sanzo. I don't want anyone else. So don't even think about leaving, I'll follow you where ever you go. You can't shake me. Just so you're a wear."

"I don't want to shake you. I want to keep you. To love you." Sanzo said to the happy brunette.

Goku smiled, nodded, and climbed back onto Sanzo's back as the priest began to walk back to their camp.

Hakuryu heard them coming and flew to meet the brunette saru.

"I believe Hakuryu has found that Goku is indeed a good companion." Hakkai said quietly watching the little dragon flit to Goku's shoulder.

"Hey, is the monkey on the monks back, or am I just seeing things?" Gojyo asked.  
Yes. I believe he is."

"Kyu?" Hakuryu chirped cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, we worked everything out." Goku said nuzzling with the small dragon.

"KYU!" Hakuryu exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Gojun.(I)" Goku said unclasping one arm to salute the small, shocked dragon, and unbeknownst to them, a certain, Merciful Goddess sat in her chambers flabbergasted at the fact Goku remembered who Hakuryu was.

"KYU" The little white dragon yelled shocked.

"Goku? What have you done to him?" Sanzo asked looking over his shoulder at the currently-in-shock dragon.

"No, it's nothing Sanzo. Just saying thank-you." Goku said putting his arm back around Sanzo's neck, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey Goku.

"Hm Sanzo?"

"I really do love you."

"I know you do. I love you two." Goku replied smiling, Hakuryu chirping, pushing his way into Goku's arms, and Sanzo smiling openly and warmly at the adorable pair on his back, shocking the remaining two members of the ikkou.

'Ah. Silence is nice.'

"Ne Sanzo?"

"Hm?" Sanzo replied realizing his perfect silence was about to be broken.

"Harrahetta ne!" Goku exclaimed, Hakuryu chirping in agreement.

Sanzo said nothing, simply letting go of the saru on his back, and hearing him fall with a thud, walking back to his tree.

"SANZO!" Goku yelled running to the blonde priests' side.

"SHUT UP GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!" Sanzo yelled swatting Goku with Harrisen.

"Yes, I do believe things will go back to normal." Hakkai said smiling at the arguing two.

"No, I don't believe it will really. I think Hakuryu found Goku's a better companion than you, and um…so has Sanzo." Gojyo said pointing to the three sitting at the bottom of a tree peacefully, but Sanzo's grip on harrisen still strong.

~Owari~

I- I did a whole lot of research and found out that Hakuryu is Gojun the West Dragon King sent to Earth. Hope this doesn't confuse you.

Lucy: I'm not really sure….I looked up at one point and found that Hakuryu is actually King of the Dragons Gojun of the Tenkai Western Army. Thus this was born! Lol.

I get bored easily.


End file.
